


Slices of Cake

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sassy, Sex Toys, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of past injuries, mentions of past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt ficlets found within.</p><p>Pairings, and Ratings may change with each chapter. </p><p>Watch the tags for warnings. </p><p> </p><p>I was asked to separate these out into a series so I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Jazz/Ratchet) Things Said When We Were On Top Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt was Jazz/Ratchet, and Things Said On Top Of The World.

The music was loud. Some song from Earth pounding through the speakers making every loose piece of armor rattle and audials have to be pulled back to their lowest setting else they blow. Sitting in the back of the bar Ratchet was doing a very good impression of a shadow despite being mostly white. 

:: Come dance with me?:: A voice lacking its usual accent purred across his comms. 

Ratchet’s smirk might have been visible if he’d lifted his head from staring into his cube, the shake of his helm definitely was. A dark hand slipped into his line of sight and slowly moved the cube away before the owner of that purring voice slid into his lap. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered... I have fought my way here to the... Well, you're not a castle, but you sure can throw up some walls."

"Don't quote your damn Earth movies at me." Ratchet's hands wrapped tightly around black hips. "And I like my walls. Kept me from getting too close to slaggers who came back injured too often." 

Jazz pulled at Ratchet’s cheek until the medic was forced to meet his gaze. “Then keep you keep your walls. I’ll scale everyone of them till you believe me. I love you Ratch. Ain’t nothing left in this world that can keep us apart, but you.”

“What do you want me to say Jazz?”

“Yes Ratchet. Say yes. That you’ll have me. That you love me, like I love you. That you’ll finally stop running away from me. Say ‘yes’ and I’ll be on top of the world.”

Ratchet stared at Jazz, waiting. The saboteur lightening his visor until his pale blue optics and the etchings around them where visible. Ratchet slowly reached a thumb under the edge of the glass to rub the markings, “You won’t leave me alone until you get your answer will you?” 

Jazz covered Ratchet’s hand with his own, holding it to his face before shaking his head. “Never.”

Ratchet pulled Jazz closer till they forehelm’s touched, heaved a dramatic sigh, and said the word Jazz had waited millennia to hear. “Yes.”


	2. (Jazz/Prowl) Things You Said Over The Phone

“... looks like everything’s running on schedule. I should be back tomorrow, as planned and ready to lick those pretty wings.”

The conversation paused for a beat before Prowl spoke. “What did you just say?”

“That it looks like everything is running on schedule. That I should be back tomorrow, as planned and that’s about the end of things. Why? Prowl? What’d you think I said?”

“Uh… Nothing. I think I’m just overly tired again.” Prowl rubbed at his optics.

“Oh, well maybe you should go rest up before I come back and keep you off your feet.” Jazz voice was full of concern.

“Jazz… I… I’m not sure I heard you correctly. Can you repeat your last?” Prowl reset his audials missing the first part of Jazz’s repeating his previous statement.

“...said you need to get plenty of rest. We can’t have you dead on your feet.” The confusion in Jazz’s voice had Prowl wondering how tired he truly was.

“You know Jazz, I think I’ll take your advice and call it a day. I can’t seem to keep my thoughts straight.” Prowl started clearing his desk and gathering his personal belongings to head home.

“Okay, well, g’night Prowl. Rest well. And you taste as good as any sweet.” When Prowl spun around to face the comm screen again Jazz was half turned looking at something on a datapad.

“J-Jazz? Please tell me again? What did you just say?” Prowl decided he was either glitching or seriously overworked if he’d misheard Jazz this time.

“I said g’night Prowl. Rest Well. And I hope you get some sleep. What did you think I said?” Jazz was leaning on his console now, his chin propped in his hand looking intensely at him through the comm screen.

Prowl busied himself cleaning his desk again, determined not to meet Jazz’s stare. “Nothing. Rest well yourself. I’ll see you tomorrow when you get ho-arrive.”

“Aw, not going to tell me?” Jazz was fighting to keep the snicker out of his voice.

“No.”

“Okay then. Rest well. Oh and Prowl? If you’re this flustered, then I’m sure you heard me right. See you tomorrow, lover.”

That had Prowl spinning to catch the Cheshire Cat grin Jazz was giving him as he closed the connection. “You are so going to get it when you get home!” Jazz’s laughter was cut off by the screen going dark.

As mad as Prowl tried to be he couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face, even as he greeted his returning lover with a flick to his sensitive audial horn.


	3. (Jazz/Prowl) Things You Said Over The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz woke me up at 3 a.m. and demanded I write a different fic for this prompt. He would not be ignored.

Prowl tried not to squirm as he sat in the datacomm room. Junior enforcers didn't warrant their own datacomm connections so he and Jazz arranged 'dates' in which they'd both be online at the same time. It meant waking up at some odd hours but to talk to Jazz he'd do it. 

_"Ahh Prowler it feels good, but it's not you."_

"I know. I'm sorry it's not and I can't begin to tell you how much I wish it were." Prowl kept his voice low and chose his words carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself and end the show. 

_"I wish it were too babe. You feel so good inside me, all warm and big. You stretch me so nicely. Fill me up so good."_

This is not how Prowl had thought their nightly conversation was going to go when he’d logged on. Jazz had been fidgety and cranky, but as the night wore on he’d confessed it was out of loneliness and missing Prowl. 

“Soon, Jazz. I’ll be home soon and be able to do all those things for you. As often as you want, for as long as you want. Just be patient a little longer.”

_“Can’t lover. Miss you so much. Want you more. Ah, Prowl. I wanna overload so bad, but I can’t because this isn’t you. I need you. All of you, your touch, your voice, your kiss, your spike, in me, on me, all over me. Want you to fill me so full I’m leaking you for weeks….”_

Prowl knew Jazz was talking as much to create a mental picture in his mind as he was for Prowl’s benefit. “That all sounds lovely Jazz. A beautiful plan for us to fulfill when I come home.” Prowl jerked his head in greeting as Barricade walked near the console where he was seated. His greeting was returned before the other mech chose a seat on the opposite side of the small room. 

Jazz had propped up one foot on their berth, changing the angle he was spiking himself at, and the view he was giving Prowl. _“...S-so close babe. So so close. But just can’t get there. This thing, it’s not right. Doesn’t feel right. Isn’t you. I need you. Please Prowl. Why can’t it be you. Want it to be you so bad. Dream about you every night. Need you so bad…”_

“I’m sorry Jazz. I wish I could help. You have no idea how badly I wish I could help. Just a little while longer, and I’ll be home. Then I’m all yours Jazz. For as long as you want me, I’ll be all yours.”

_“Forever, Prowler. I want you forever, as mine, only mine, forever mine.”_

“Always, Jazz, anything you ask for is yours. Just tell me, and if I can, it’s yours, including me. All of me. Every. Single. Last. Inch of me.” Prowl lowered his voice to the purr that Jazz loved hoping to convey all the different interpretations those words could mean, and maybe give his lover exactly what he needed without alerting Nightbeat to exactly what they were doing.

_“Yesssssss…… Oh Prowl yes*.” Jazz slowed his motions drawing out his overload. “…*you’re so good to me lover. Just like that. So very good to me*.”_

“When you put on such a pretty performance how can I not take care of you?”


	4. (Sideswipe/Sunstreaker) Things said when they no longer mattered/Too late for it to be said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompts 
> 
> Sideswipe/Sunstreaker: things said when they no longer mattered/too late for it to be said.
> 
> Thank you to Jenn-Oddballpunk for the prompt

It had taken Sideswipe months to get to this point. He’d gone through all the steps, but the anger had taken the longest to fade. It wasn’t until he noticed the absolute silence that had permeated his life, his spark, that he began to realize what he’d lost and what he still had to lose. Now he was here, taking his last step out of his self induced isolation. He’d come to the morgue to say goodbye.

“Hi Sunny.” A smirk crossed his face before he continued, “Yeah I know you hate that. Sorry. I won’t call you that anymore.” Sideswipe continued to speak to the last remaining living piece of his brother he had, the echo of their twin bond in his spark, _I just wanted to stop by and tell you that you don’t have to worry about me. I finally pulled my head outta my aft._ He picked up the soft cloth someone, probably Ratchet, had left near by. _I know we fought like the pit, but I always knew you were there for me._ Long strokes over dulled plating slowed as Sideswipes optics clouded over. “I just wanted to tell you that...uh, I am going to miss you bro. And... That I love you. We never said that to each other enough, never thought we needed the words. But I just... wanted you to know. I guess...” Sideswipe bent to kiss his brother’s forehelm, jerking back when a voice cut through the silence.  


“He knew Sides. He knew.” Ratchet gave him a sad smile full of understanding, even as warmth brushed across his aching spark.


	5. (Rung/Wing) The Service of a Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SparkBeat was feeling down. I wanted to cheer my sweet Spark up, so this was born.

Rung watched as Wing made lazy glyphs in the air. ::You look beautiful in the sunrise:: He sent as his sipped his warm energon tea. :: I could watch you for hours:: Rung purred over their bond.

Wing's joy pulsed warmly against his spark. ::I am fond of watching you too.:: The jet swirled in an intricate twisting loop that ended with him transforming just as he landed on their open balcony. He spun as he touched down, swinging Rung up into his arms before Wing pinned his much smaller mate between him and the wall. He took great care in licking the edge of Rung’s adamant crystal, little tendrils of energy zapping his tongue. 

Rung gasped, his head falling back against the wall. His hands coming up to rub the fins on either side of the teasing jet’s face. Rung only barely caught the flicker of mischief that passed over their bond before he was lifted to settle on Wing’s shoulders. The metal there was a delicious contrast of cold and warm. The chilled air of the flight and the heat the engine had produced registered, followed by a long slow lick to his interface panel that had Rung gasping and clutching at anything he could reach. Fingers scraped for purchase against the rough texture of their balcony wall, and when none could be found, one hand came to rest on his mate’s helm. The other covered his mouth to stifle moans. 

::No Brightspark, let them hear you. I want them to know I please you. I want the entire city to know this knight bends his knee in service to only you now and for the rest of time.:: Those long slow licks to his interface panel had continued as Wing’s words and adoration reached out to him through their bond. 

He shivered under the strength of Wing’s emotions, panel’s sliding open and hand moving from covering his mouth to scratching at the wall supporting him. ::If you’re sure.::

Wing’s answer was giving in the form of a purr as he worked his lover’s spike further in his intake. ::Yes, Brightspark. Let them hear. I am proud of my love, my mate.:: 

Rung’s legs tightened against Wing’s helm in response to the onslaught of pleasure. “Oh Wing… Beautiful Wing… My Wing…” Rung’s head twisted from side to side lost in the bliss his mate was bringing him, in his spark, with his mind. 

Wing splayed one hand on Rung’s chest, claws scratching lightly at the adamant crystal covering his beloved’s spark. He used his other hand to tease his mate’s valve that had been dripping lubricants down his chest. Two pointed fingertips rubbed between his mate’s swollen valve lips, pinching the pulsing anterior node, then sliding down slowly to push inside Rung. Fingers moved in counterpoint to the bobbing of Wing’s head. “So good Wing. You feel so good. I lov-love you.” Rung’s voice resolved into a static filled warble and Wing took his spike in his mouth fully. The jet sucked hard as claws scraped over sensitive nodes. Rung’s body seized, the strength of the overload forcing his frame rigid while he rode out its blinding pleasure. His voice within their bond went from singing his lover’s praise to absolute silence. 

The first gasp of a ventilation letting Wing know his mate was coming down from his bliss filled high was met with the moving of his lover from being perched on his shoulder’s nacelles to being held tightly in strong white arms. “Care to move inside where I can watch that reaction from you properly?” 

“Anything for you Wing, anything and everything, forever.”


	6. (Perceptor/Jazz) Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenn-oddballpunk on Tumblr prompted me, for this one, it's my crackship and I appreciate her giving me this opportunity to write them. 
> 
> I apologize that it took me so long to get this done, I hope it's worth the wait.

When Perceptor had heard about all that had befallen Jazz since they’d last seen each other he’d never expected to see him again. But against all odds Jazz had made it back to him. He was beaten and bruised with a criss-cross of new welds marring his plating, but he was alive, whole, and here. The site of the black and white frame curled and shivering on his berth made Perceptor’s spark leap, and soar, fall and constrict all in the span of his held breath. His lover’s whispered name fell from his lips as he crossed the room in long strides. Being closer did not alleviate his ache. Perceptor wanted to touch, to caress, to wipe away all that had been done, all that Jazz had suffered, to beg forgiveness for not being there, but he found he couldn’t move. Would his touch be welcomed? Would it stir bad memories?

Perceptor watched for a moment as Jazz twitched and flinched in his sleep before he reached out, the back of a curled finger followed the fall of his lover’s cheek, and the words to a particular song Jazz had once shared with him came to mind. _“Nothing’s going to harm you, not while I’m around.”_ It had been one of the many nights like this. Where Perceptor had returned to his rooms and found them occupied by newly returned Jazz. The battered saboteur had confessed the song had always made him think of how Perceptor treated him.

A small smile curved Perceptor’s lips when his gentle caress and whispered words were answered by long deep breath being taken in and released. Much to Perceptor’s relief the tremors running through the smaller black and white frame stilled and the tension drained from Jazz’s frame. Perceptor curled his longer frame around Jazz, keeping himself between his lover and the door. He couldn’t resist tracing his fingers along those long unseen features. “I’ve missed you so beloved.” A light kiss was placed on the center of the visor mech’s helm before Perceptor dropped offline.

In the silence that followed a playback of Perceptor’s words with the previously unheard reply of, “I missed you more, Percy.”


	7. (Optimus/Ratchet) Things You Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @jenn-oddballpunk on tumblr prompted me this and my mind went straight for TFP because they both hurt the hell out of each other there.

From the outside things around their base had seemed to settle back into their normal routines. Mind their charges. Appease Fowler’s latest uproar. Search for energon. Battle, fight and hopefully win. But in the dead of night, in the silences that followed there were two who had not returned so easily to the way it was before. 

In his lab, Ratchet continued to fiddle with the SynthEn formula hoping to find a way to stabilize its effect. Optimus had stationed himself at their main computer terminal. If Optimus noticed Ratchet’s fleeting glances and emotion filled looks, he said nothing of them. However when Ratchet stretched for the third time, as he attempted to work out a kink in his frame that still lingered from his past run-ins with their adversaries, Optimus voice broke the silence. “You would do well not to push yourself, old friend. Your body is still recovering. And you are important to us.”

Ratchet paused in his stretching. “I could say the same thing for you. How much abuse have you taken over the eons, but refused the rest needed for you to recover.”

“I appreciate your concern. However I…”

A black hand slammed down on the console. It’s always you. You’re the only one who can do this or the only one capable of that. If someone told you, the sky were falling you’d say you were the only one who could hold up that blasted star. Prime you might be but God you are not. I haven’t followed you my whole life, sacrificed everything I love to watch you try and bear the weight of two worlds on your shoulders."

Optimus turned to face the ire of his life long friend. “Ratchet I…” 

“What? You’re what? Sorry? Sorry that you know I’m right? Sorry that it’s all come down to this? Sorry that you left me those years ago for some relic that sits dead in your chest, just like the planet we left? Tell me Optimus? You’re what? Because right now there are a million things you can say and none of them I want to hear?" 

The silence that followed was deafening. The weight of the eons carried in the air. All the many hurts lay bear before them and the things left unsaid burned like fire in Ratchet’s eyes. 

“I cannot undo what has been done. And I apologize that I have ever caused you pain. Maybe one day you’ll find it in yourself to forgive me,” With that the last of the Prime’s turned took his leave. If he heard Ratchet take steps to follow, he didn’t stop. If he heard his friend murmur his own apology he gave no indication. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again Jenn for the prompt. I love prompts! They're fun!


	8. (Drift/Ratchet) Things You Said That I wasn’t Meant to Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt that Rodi decided he had to get in on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse decided to make the person saying the things Ratchet wasn’t supposed to hear Rodi and not Drift…. I don’t argue with her I just do as I’m told. 
> 
> NOT For Rodi Loves, unless you love him being as aft.

Their welcome home party was in full swing, music blaring, watered-down drinks were flowing, Rodimus had even told the crew a silent benefactor was picking up the crew’s tab at Swerve’s. That was the only reason Ratchet had made an appearance at all.

Ratchet was making his way through the crowd towards the bar to refill his drink. He figured he’d been here long enough; this would be his last drink before he found Drift, they said their goodbyes, and they made their escape.

Sitting at the bar waiting for Swerve to get to him Ratchet could hear Rodimus holding court with whoever would listen. Ratchet smirked at the thought that he could have definitely given the little upstart a run for his money had Rodimus and he been around the same age. Raucous laughter pulled Ratchet from his musings. He decided to give the group half an ear while he continued to wait for Swerve.

“…so then I told Drift about how I took on Tyrest. About how it was my words of wisdom that gave Tailgate the time to enact the other half of our kick aft plan. And Drift here, he tries to tell me some story about how he and Ratchet stopped a whole stone army with the help of some huge dragon ‘Con or some such junk. Right Drift?”

“Yeah, Rodimus, just another of my flights of fantasy.”

Drift sounded more browbeaten than Ratchet had ever heard him. That had him turning his full attention to the gaggle of younger mechs.

“And I told Drift about how we saved the universe from Shockwave’s insanity. Oh and I told him about our jumping through time and how I figured that all out. Told him how we would never have made it back if it weren’t for me telling Perceptor how that all should work. Drift get me another drink will you? And then I told him how it was my idea to bring ole Megs on board. So that I could rehabilitate him myself…”

Ratchet saw Drift break through the crowd to lean on the bar. He waved a flame-colored glass to get Swerve’s attention. “Hi, Swerve. Rodimus says he needs another drink? The usual I guess?”

“Ok, will do, but I’ve got a question for you? Are you really going to be able to cover all this? I mean you aren’t looking like you’ve had enough money to pay for repairs, and I’d hate to have to report you for…”

“Yeah yeah I got it. No problem.”

Ratchet watched as Drift pulled a gold shanix card out of his subspace and handed it over to Swerve. He wanted to knock that huge slag eating grin right off the bar mech’s face.

“I always knew you were on the up and up Drift. Not at all anything like Rodimus likes to say. You know he says he’s been training you himself not to resort to violence for every little thing. Nice to know those lessons are taking. Would hate for you to go all… Con on us. Bad enough the stuff that’s already happened. Even though that wasn’t your fault, but some folks are saying…”

Swerve went on, but Ratchet had heard enough. He slammed his empty glass on the table and shoved his way through the crowd to where Drift was standing silent and cowed. “Swerve, why don’t you do yourself a favor and shut the hell up. No one here wants to hear all the slag. You know Rodimus is a damn liar. And if you charge one damn drink on that card that Drift himself didn’t drink I swear the next time you’re in my med bay I’m going to do the whole crew a favor and weld your mouth closed, permanently.”

“No Ratchet, it’s okay. Really. It’s fine. Rodimus says it can be my gesture of good will towards the crew or whatever. I don’t mind.”

“Drift, I’m going to give you some medical advice that might just save your life. You know that thing you’ve got called a spine? Why don’t you use it for more than to just hold up that Great Sword of yours. I watched you stand up to bigger badder mechs than our dear captain. So why don’t you try some of that brand of stupidity on him rather than the brand you’re currently trying to employ. I didn’t go traipsing halfway across all the known galaxies to bring you back here so you could be his whipping boy. If you can’t be even a little bit of who you were then, I have nothing to say to you until you figure this all out.”

Ratchet didn’t stop to see who he’d pushed aside as he made his way out of the bar. He didn’t stop when he heard his name called out. He didn’t stop until he got back to his hab suite. He didn’t stop even after he’d killed off a whole bottle of high grade. He didn’t even stop after three bottles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Jenn-oddballpunk on Tumblr for prompting me. These are fun!


End file.
